Encontros e desenvolvimentos
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Quando Cana se vê em uma situação inusitada, ela faz o melhor o que podia fazer: entra em negação, seguida do desespero, para então entrar na aceitação. Com o namorado em algum lugar sem comunicação, só poderia contar então com o papai urso, gerando muitas outras confusões e desenvolvimentos...


**Confusões e desenvolvimentos**

Quando Cana se vê em uma situação inusitada, ela faz o melhor o que podia fazer: entra em negação, seguida do desespero, para então entrar na aceitação. Com o namorado em algum lugar sem comunicação, só poderia contar então com o papai urso, gerando muitas outras confusões e desenvolvimentos...

**Disclamier: **Fairy Tail não me pertence, é propriedade de Hiro Mashima e todos sabemos disso!

Olá galerinha, só uma fic de romance bobo que postei no nyah e esqueci de colocar aqui também. Beijinhos!

Dedicada a Renata Thaís em comemoração ao seu aniversário!

Boa leitura!

Capítulo Único

Definitivamente aquela era uma situação inusitada, aquela era para ter sido apenas uma missão Ranking S de rotina para conseguir dinheiro para pagar as contas e conseguir um pouco de adrenalina no sangue. Não era para ter terminado em um quarto de hospital em uma cidade do outro lado do reino.

A Alberona olhava fatigada para a bandeja de comida a sua frente, aquilo tinha gosto de isopor e só de pensar em comer ficava com o estômago enjoado. A enfermeira entrou e lhe olhou com reprovação, mas o que podia fazer se parecia que haviam borboletas sambando em seu estômago?

- Cana-san, não comeu nada? Nem o suco? Desse jeito vamos ter que entrar com tratamento intra-venoso.

- Tsk... Não é culpa minha se essa comida de hospital tem gosto de isopor e me enjoa. Quando é que vou poder ir embora?

- Se continuar sem comer, vai demorar. – respondeu a mulher loura –

- Mas eu estou ótima, nem um osso quebrado, nem uma fratura aparente... Nem sei por que vim parar aqui.

- Foi encontrada desmaiada nos arredores da cidade, tem noção de quantos dias ficou inconsciente?

- Aparentemente ninguém quer me contar, quando é que o médico vem falar comigo?

A morena fez menção em levantar, mas foi contida pela enfermeira.

- Não pode andar, ordens médicas...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar uma mulher de cabelos escuros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, jaleco branco e óculos entrou no recinto. Era bem jovem, Cana chegou a achar que deveria ser até mais nova que si mesma, mas isso não seria estranho, depois dos anos vazios essas coisas de idade haviam ficado confusas.

- Deve ser a senhorita Alberona, desculpe a demora, houve um acidente de trem e o hospital ficou meio cheio... Sou Brigite, a médica que lhe atendeu.

- Hum... Okay, Brigite, será que dá para deixar essa maluca aqui me deixar levantar, eu realmente preciso esticar as pernas.

- Eu sinto minuto, senhorita, mas não podemos permitir. Seu estado é delicado e requer repouso absoluto.

- Nani? – indagou a morena incrédula – Estou ótima! Tirando esse enjoo horrível.

- Você está grávida de oito semanas, senhorita, desmaiou devido ao uso abusivo de magia. Foi uma reação do seu corpo de proteção ao feto.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram, Cana abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

Algumas horas depois, já recuperada do choque e com uma agulha com soro no braço esquerdo, Cana pensava no que faria. Segundo entendeu, tinha quase tido um aborto devido ao uso de magia, isso não era nada bom. Havia sido uma sorte ter conseguido terminar a missão e voltar para a cidade sem sofrer maiores danos além do desmaio.

Por Mavis, seria terrível perder um bebê que nem sabia que teria. E bem, estar grávida explicava suas últimas semanas enjoada, inchada, com dores nos seios, com nenhuma resistência a bebida, vertigens...

Okay, o esclarecimento do motivo de seus males agora estava a assustando, porque ela teria um bebê em alguns meses. Teria um filho assim como Mira, Levy, Bisca e Juvia... Uma criança. O que queria dizer que seria mãe. Tudo bem, mas porque parecia que o mundo estava girando de novo?

- Oh... – colocou a mão na testa chamando a atenção da enfermeira –

- Está tudo bem, Cana-san? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- O mundo está girando... Eu pensei ter entendido que vou ter um filho...

- Bem, mas vai sim ter um bebê... Por uma sorte muito grande...

- NÃO EU NÃO VOU TER UM BEBÊ, EU NÃO POSSO TER UM BEBÊ, GAROTAS COMO EU NÃO TÊM BEBÊS!

- Calma senhorita, calma, não pode se exaltar!

- EU NÃO ESTOU EXALTADA E NÃO VOU TER UM BEBÊ!

Mais algumas horas e agora a morena já tinha passado para a fase da negação histérica, com a ajuda de algum calmante claramente. Já estava escuro lá fora e agora havia outro tubo de soro ligado a sua veia, ainda não conseguia comer.

A enfermeira estava sentada ao seu lado fazendo palavras cruzadas, aparentemente a médica deduziu que não estava em condições de ser deixada sozinha depois do chilique de mais cedo, isso era realmente constrangedor.

- Hey Lilian...

- Sim, Cana-san? – os olhos verdes da mulher a fitaram –

- Vocês têm algum dispositivo mágico para eu entrar em contato com a minha guilda?

- Sim, eu vou buscar na recepção o Lacrima phone, será que pode ficar sozinha alguns minutos sem representar nenhum risco a si mesma?

- Eu vou ficar quietinha, mas realmente preciso entrar em contato com meus amigos.

- Tudo bem, já volto.

Alguns minutos depois a mulher entrou trazendo um dispositivo que lembrava uma bola de cristal portátil. Usando a bandeja de alimentação colocou-o no colo da morena e em seguida verificou o soro que já estava no fim.

- Eu vou ter que ficar tomando isso até quando?

- Até conseguir comer direito para alimentar esse bebê que está crescendo dentro de você.

A morena ficou vermelha e bufou, não era porque tinha parado de dar vexame que já tinha se habituado completamente a ideia de estar grávida.

- Vou buscar outro soro, aproveite para avisar alguém de sua guilda, não vai poder sair desse hospital sem alguém que assine um termo de responsabilidade por você.

- Farei isso.

Por que raios Laxus tinha que ter saído em uma missão no fim do mundo justo quando mais precisava dele? Oh kami, ele tinha dito que ficaria em magnólia nos próximos dias, não era para ter se enfiado na droga de missão rankin S de alto nível. Podia ter pedido para Kinana falar com Mira para saber se tinha alguém fazendo missão para aqueles lados que pudesse levá-la para casa, mas repensou isso, a albina faria muitas perguntas que ainda não estava preparada para responder.

Sem dizer que quem podia estar por perto era Erza e seu time de desengonçados. Gostava muito de Lucy, ela era até bem normalzinha para os padrões da guilda, mas com certeza não chegaria em Magnólia ilesa sendo escoltada por eles. Não precisava se expor assim, já tinha tido sua cota de sorte.

Já estava tarde e por mais que aquele soro estivesse incomodando achou melhor dormir, na manhã seguinte pensaria no que fazer. Quem sabe não recebesse alta para ir embora sozinha? Afinal tomar um trem e ir sentada até sua cidade não parecia muito perigoso.

- Não, senhorita Alberona, não mesmo. Você vai ficar de repouso pelas próximas duas semanas pelo menos!

- Eu só vou pegar um trem, chegando a Magnólia peço para alguém me buscar!

- Não, sabe quantas coisas podem te acontecer no caminho? Precisa de um acompanhante responsável, não há ninguém na sua aliança que possa buscá-la?

- Ter até tem, mas meu namorado está no fim do mundo numa missão nível S, não sei quando ele volta e eu não acho justo que a guilda inteira saiba que ele terá um filho antes dele?

- Eu compreendo, mas não podia pedir sigilo? – a mulher a olhava complacente –

- Não conhece o pessoal da minha guilda, Brigite... Se alguém lá desconfiar que vou ter um filho, vão festejar três dias antes da minha chegada e três dias depois!

- O ponto é esse, senhorita, você vai ter um filho. E deveria estar mais preocupada com ele do que com essa teimosia.

Cheque-mate.

A morena sentiu-se uma vadia. Estava grávida e não estava agindo como deveria.

- Tudo bem, vou falar com meu... Pai...

Realmente não gostaria de chegar a esse extremo, mas se não havia opção, ninguém melhor para socorrê-la do que o grande papai urso. Pegou um cartão entre suas cartas que dizia Call Gildarts.

Dois dias depois cerca de três paredes do hospital foram destruídas quando Gildarts Clive chegou ao lugar onde sua filhinha pedia ajuda. Após ser envolvida num abraço de urso e dele verificar se não havia nenhum dano aparente, esteve sob um grande olhar de reprovação.

Foi uma tarefa árdua, mas conseguiu deixar a cidade de Orion sem que o pai soubesse do real motivo de estar impossibilitada de andar. Ele a carregou nas costas até a estação de trem, o velho Clive sempre viajou sobre suas próprias pernas, mas a médica advertiu que não era recomendável uma viagem tão longa mesmo sendo carregada.

Sendo exagerado como era, alugou a cabine mais luxuosa que havia para que sua filhinha viajasse com todo o conforto possível e deitada. Não que estivesse reclamando do mimo, mas é que lidar com as perguntas inquisidoras dele e ainda um enjoo terrível não era lá muito fácil.

Naquelas seis horas de viagem, a morena teve todo cuidado a que tinha direito. Foi tratada como uma menininha de cinco anos doentinha, isso fazia bem para o lado da morena que sempre desejou esse tipo de cuidado do pai, mas foi uma patada no ego da mulher adulta e bem resolvida. Só que não podia fazer nada se seu enjoo não permitia que se manifestasse contra.

Desceram na cidade mais próxima de Magnólia, Gildarts provavelmente se perderia se descessem na estação então era melhor enfrentarem uma hora de caminhada para que ele usasse seu caminho habitual e a cidade entrasse em modo gildarts. Estava se sentindo meio mal por fazê-lo carregá-la, afinal, ele já não era mais nenhum jovenzinho, mas o velho simplesmente sorriu e disse que se ele não tinha capacidade de carregar a própria filha por uma horinha, nem merecia mais ser um mago Classe S.

Chegaram a guilda e todos já estavam lá para recebê-lo e qual não foi a surpresa geral das pessoas ao vê-la nas costas do pai.

- Yo, minna-san! – disse sem graça –

Os dias seguintes foram uma sequência de comoção da guilda para cuidar de Cana Alberona, e a morena não podia estar mais emocionada com isso. Era óbvio que sabia que todos ali estavam sempre dispostos a ajudar uns aos outros, até porque muitos ali cresceram juntos num mesmo contexto de falta de pais, o que os aproximou ainda mais, mas a maneira como estavam se revezando para cuidar de sua temporária invalidez a deixava com vontade chorar.

Malditos hormônios alterados de grávida!

A essa altura já estava mais acostumada com a ideia, apesar de ainda permanecer muito assustada. Ela não tinha condições de cuidar de uma criança, nunca teve vocação para ser mãe, não era como se não gostasse de crianças, apenas nunca havia pensado em ter suas próprias crianças.

Será que conseguiria ser uma boa mãe como Mirajane? Não, com certeza não, ninguém ganhava de Mira. Mas seria bom pelo menos ter um décimo do talento dela para cuidar daquela criaturinha que estava para nascer.

Oh céus... E Laxus, como Laxus lidaria com isso? Será que ele pensaria que ela fez de propósito para forçá-lo a um casamento. Não, não... Não foi de propósito, estava tão surpresa quanto ele ficaria ao descobrir. Definitivamente não se casaria com ele. Imagine... Ela casada... Cana Dreyar nem soava bem.

O dia que o Dreyar e sua guarda pessoal finalmente chegaram a guilda não foi um dos melhores dias de Cana. Em primeiro lugar porque estava chovendo muito, segundo porque estava terrivelmente deprimida com a possibilidade dele não aceitar bem a notícia e terceiro porque desde a madrugada não conseguia fazer nada ficar no estômago.

A essa altura do campeonato já estava recebendo olhares muito suspeitos de Mira e Co. era óbvio que todas as garotas que já haviam tido filhos estavam desconfiadas, mas o que podia fazer, não podia divulgar para guilda uma notícia como aquele sem falar antes com o loiro.

Agora tinha acabado de sair de uma crise de choro para entrar em uma crise de vômito, o que estava deixando Mirajane uma pilha de nervos, sem contar Lucy, Lisanna, Levy e Juvia que também estavam em seu quarto ajudando-a. Aqueles hormônios loucos ainda iriam matá-la!

Mas não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de uma reação ruim de Laxus sem chorar, estava grávida droga! Grávida e sensível! Na verdade, em comparação ao que viu das amigas durante suas respectivas gestações até que era uma futura mamãe bem centrada.

Oh... Futura mamãe... Por que toda vez que ponderava sobre isso ficava um pouco mais desesperada? Por fim, quando seu corpo não resistiu mais a toda aquela agitação e finalmente conseguiu relaxar para dormir. Acordou, sem saber quanto tempo havia cochilado com o som ensurdecedor de um trovão, seguido pela intensa claridade do relâmpago.

Ergueu o corpo de uma vez e antes que notasse já havia sido amparada em um abraço de urso apertado. Primeiramente achou que era Gildarts, mas logo sentiu o cheiro que reconheceria em qualquer lugar, era Laxus.

Por que Lucy e Levy achavam que aquela sopa verde e pastosa parecia apetitosa? Oh, definitivamente não lhe parecia nada gostosa, na verdade parecia um monte vômito em uma tigela. Laxus estava sentado ao seu lado direito em uma cadeira com uma cara de reprovação.

- Você está horrível, Cana, precisa comer!

- Oh, muito obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo! – replicou –

- Eu cheguei da droga de uma missão terrivelmente difícil e seu pai praticamente me chutou para casa porque teve que te buscar no quinto dos infernos e aparentemente você se recusou a falar o que tem até que eu chegasse! Eu chego em casa, vejo Mirajane uma pilha de nervos falando que passou a madrugada inteira entre crises de choro e vômito, então dá para parar de fazer drama, comer isso para que possamos conversar?

Ele estava nervoso, mas se arrependeu amargamente de falar o que falou, porque quando Cana caiu em um choro inconsolável e uma turma de pessoas com olhares acusatórios entrou no quarto, o Dreyar notou o quão feia estava a situação. Principalmente porque Gildarts estava prestes a quebrá-lo em um milhão de pedacinhos.

Foi cerca de uma hora de desespero total com direito a sua namorada encolhida chorando e soluçando, falando coisas impossíveis de compreender, Gildarts tentando consolá-la e ameaçando matá-lo, e uma turma de mulheres histéricas falando e falando, correndo de um lado para o outro.

E então fez a única coisa sensata que poderia fazer:

Gritou o mais alto que seus pulmões permitiam e colocou aquele bando de loucos para fora de sua casa batendo com força a porta. Não se importava se o velho Clive ficaria furioso ou se estava indo contra a curiosidade de Mira casamenteira. Precisava de paz para se resolver.

Rugiu alto e acertou um murro na parede mais próxima. Quando finalmente conseguia pensar com clareza, subiu as escadas três degraus de cada vez, quando chegou ao quarto encontrou a cama vazia e a porta do banheiro da suíte fechado. Suspirou caminhando calmamente até lá e ao tentar abrir, notou que estava trancada, claro...

- Cana...

Ele podia ouvi-la ofegar e choramingar claramente.

- Cana, abra a porta...

Ela continuava só chorando.

O loiro fechou os olhos e encostou a testa contra a porta, estava a beira do desespero já.

- Por favor, amor, abra a porta ou vou ter que arrombar...

Não era comum chamá-la assim, mas momentos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadas. Ouviu mais alguns soluços, ela parecia mais calma.

- Não vou sair, você vai gritar comigo de novo!

- Não, não vou, desculpe ter gritado antes... Estou nervoso, cheguei de uma missão terrível e descubro que você está doente, sem contar esse bando de loucos gritando na minha cabeça...

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Me promete que não vai gritar.

- Eu juro o que quiser, só abra essa porta e fale comigo.

Os olhos cinza se arregalaram e por alguns segundos a morena teve vontade de sair correndo. Entretanto, em seguida sentiu seu corpo sendo tirado do colchão e o mundo começou a girar, girar e girar. O loiro falava um monte de coisas positivas.

- Chão, chão... Laxus, o mundo está girando, pare!

O Dreyar estava eufórico, tinha ouvido a melhor notícia que podia ouvir. Tinha ficado tão preocupado, já estava achando que a namorada estava gravemente ferida ou que estava muito doente, mas não, ela estava grávida! Teriam um filho juntos! Isso era ótimo!

Colocou-a sentada na beirada da cama cuidadosamente e se ajoelhou a sua frente.

- Droga, Cana, por que não me chamou para te buscar? Se vamos ter um filho deveria ter chamado a mim, não seu pai!

- Eu tentei, mas a Kinana disse que tinha pegado uma Classe S super complicada!

- E o cartão, Call Laxus? Para que serve aquela coisa?

- Eu não ia te colocar em desespero no meio de uma missão arriscada!

- E pôde colocar o velhote? Mas que droga, eu sou seu namorado, gostaria de ser sua primeira opção!

- Foi melhor assim, ia pegar mal você sumir deixando uma missão incompleta.

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, esse bebê é mais importante do que qualquer missão! E amanhã mesmo vamos a um médico... Temos que ver direito essa história de repouso, será que não tem mais nada de errado?

- Estou ótima, mas concordo com a história do médico!

- Ótima? A Mira não me falou essa parte!

- Nada como um pouco de hormônios me deixando louca e enjoada...

A morena foi envolvida em outro grande abraço sentindo o queixo masculino se apoiar em sua cabeça. No final das contas, tinha sentindo medo a toa.

A guilda estava bombando em uma festa de dar inveja a qualquer outra festa já dada ali, afinal, dentro de poucos meses haveria mais um futuro(a) baderneiro. Laxus e Cana estavam sentados no balcão e o braço masculino descansava tranquilamente ao redor da cintura dela. Com a outra mão, o homem segurava uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça, afinal, Gildarts não lidou exatamente muito bem com o fato dele ter engravidado sua filhinha e acidentalmente atirou o Dreyar através da janela.

Foi um alvoroço porque bem, a morena não tinha intenção de ser mãe solteira e por isso brigou com o velho pai até ele se contrair fazendo beicinho. Laxus foi trazido de volta para o salão com a ajuda de Fried e Bixlow... Ela podia jurar que havia uma certa hostilidade ali, afinal, quem seria o padrinho da criança? Seriam longos e hilários meses da Alberona se aproveitando dessa hostilidade para se divertir.

Escorou a cabeça contra o peito do mago e ouviu, apesar de todo barulho em volta, o coração dele batendo, era um som reconfortante. O abraço se apertou contra seu corpo e ela podia ter certeza de que ele sorriu acima de sua cabeça.

- Quer ir para casa? A coisa aqui ainda vai longe e eu duvido que algum desses desajustados se lembre do motivo inicial da festa...

- Você já está bem? – indagou olhando para cima e vendo a careta que o homem lhe fizera –

- Está achando o quê? Ser atirado de uma janelinha não é nada... Sou um mago da FairyTail, atravessar paredes é coisa normal por aqui.

- Oh... – ela riu – Pense pelo lado bom, o velho já não tem motivos para atirá-lo contra qualquer janela, parede, pilastra...

- Como assim?

Os dois caminhavam através da bagunça, com o mago agindo protetivamente quanto a qualquer objeto voador.

- Ele atirou você quando descobriu que estávamos saindo, depois quando foi pedir minha mão em namoro... – ela fez uma careta – Quando fomos morar juntos e agora vamos ter um filho, bem... Eu não vejo mais nenhum motivo.

Laxus ponderou alguns minutos enquanto saiam da área da guilda.

- Bem, eu não acho que mesmo depois de darmos um neto a ele, o velho vai aceitar bem nosso casamento.

Cana parou e engasgou.

- Nani?

- Casamento, Cana... vamos ter um filho, nada mais normal do casarmos... Na verdade eu já pretendia pedir, mas essa bagunça toda atrapalhou meus planos.

- Eu não vou casar com você não, Faísca!

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim? Por que não?

- Cana Dreyar não é auspicioso e muito menos soa bem.

E com uma risada ela saiu andando deixando o namorado chocado. Sinceramente, por que tudo em sua vida tinha que ser um circo? Ah... Se ela não queria ir por bem, Mirajane com certeza teria prazer em ajudá-lo a convencê-la.

Sem dizer que...

COMO ASSIM CANA DREYAR NÃO SOAVA BEM?

**Owari...**

**Hey? Então o que acharam dessa coisinha no sense que escrevi? Hahahhaha Eu sei que não é o casal mais popular, mas convenhamos que ficam lindos juntos! Que tal usarem o botãozinho sexy e me dizerem o que acharam? Eu ficaria muito feliz e tenho certeza de que vocês também.**

**PS: Fic postada no Nyah também!**

**Kisskiss, Anny Taisho**


End file.
